


No Fear of Heights

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [56]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Height Kink, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: Combining 9. confessing a fetish + 10. pinning the other against a wall
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Kudos: 37





	No Fear of Heights

They’re on the couch, absentmindedly watching TV while gently getting ready to take a nap, when Kurt mumbles five words that shake up the afternoon’s mood.  
“Do you have a fetish?”  
Blaine freezes, his head coming up from Kurt’s chest, prairie dog-style. “Me? What? I--No. Nothing you don’t already---already know, that is.” He quite literally jumps of the couch.  
Kurt doesn’t want to laugh at his jittery husband, he really doesn’t, but Blaine being all flustered is too rare a sight not to take advantage of.  
He slowly stands, marching upon his husband who, he delightedly notices, is getting more and more flustered the closer Kurt gets.  
“You do, don’t you?”  
“Kurt, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“You have a fetish you haven’t told me yet,” Kurt singsongs, now looming over Blaine and getting him literally cornered against a wall.  
“What are you even--” Blaine starts, gulping as he drags his eyes up to meet Kurt’s. “I don’t--I …”  
Kurt steps forward, sliding a leg between Blaine’s.  
“Is this your fetish, Bee?” he purrs, leaning to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “Being overpowered by me, pinned against a wall?”  
Blaine manages to glare at him convincingly. “We both know that you may have the height advantage, but I have the muscles to push you away.” He pauses, giving a small thrust of his hips to rub against Kurt’s leg. “Should I want to.”  
Kurt kisses Blaine’s soft skin over his temple before sliding his lips down his earlobe. “So that is your fetish?”  
“Close.”  
Blaine cocks his head to the side, offering his neck. Kurt never could resist the appeal of Blaine’s neck. “So what is it?”  
Blaine sighs. “Our--ngh--our height difference.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
Kurt slides his hands down Blaine’s back, pushing him closer. “My, what a simple fetish to satisfy.”  
“Just by existing, look at that.”  
Kurt chuckles before kissing Blaine. “A perfect match, then.”  
Blaine sighs into the kiss. “A perfect match indeed.”


End file.
